Oxygen is commonly used to aid patients having various respiratory difficulties. The explosive or fire supporting properties of oxygen are well known. Therefore, proper precautions should be taken (but often are not) while the patient is using oxygen to prevent people from smoking or making sparks in the vicinity of the oxygen.
However, even after the oxygen usage has been removed, the patient's hospital bed and surrounding area is permeated with oxygen. And in fact great quantities of oxygen are absorbed into the mattress and bed covers. This absorbed oxygen takes an extended period of time to dissipate. And with the removal of the oxygen equipment, people are not aware of the dangers of the remaining oxygen and tend to become careless.
The present invention provides an oxygen removal system for removing oxygen from and around hospital beds thereby reducing the danger of fire.